New Blair in Paris
by UnwrittenGirl
Summary: Chuck/Blair What if Chuck did not get mugged and Blair becomes a New Blair like she did when she lost Yale only this time it's worst because she lost Chuck.
1. Parties in Paris

_**Rated: Teen, slightly mature Chuck/Blair**_

_**This was going to be an one-shot but I think this will be a 3-shot. I just had this idea today & thought it would be a fun thing to write about. Chuck does not get shot & mugged in this.**_

**New Blair in Paris**

Serena did not know what to do about Blair. Blair was acting crazy like she was when she did not get into Yale and now it was five times worst. Normally Serena was the one to act so irresponsible and carefree. Serena needed someone to help her out. So, she called someone who would know what to do.

Serena waited un-patiently as she waited for _him_ to pick up. By the third ring he picked up, slightly drunk by his usual scotch.

"Serena, what do you want? Calling to yell at me once again for–" Chuck said at the other end of the phone.

"No Chuck. I'm in Paris with Blair and she's acting really weird." Chuck sighs of course Serena uses a word like weird.

"Of course Blair is acting weird it's just been two days after I broke her heart. What Serena do you what her to go around being happy just like you were after dumping Baizen?" She was frustrated that Chuck would bring up Carter into the conversation when this was about Blair.

"This is not about_ me_ Chuck and you know it! Blair is not being weird by being depressed and that's the problem. She's pretending nothing happened like the time she lost Yale only this time she's acting five times worst." Chuck was feeling completely sober after hearing this.

"Tell me Serena what is Blair doing." Serena sighs preparing to tell him everything.

"Well right now we're at this club and she's dancing with this hot french man (Chuck scoffs at her description) and before they were making out. She's wearing this short black strapless dress with really high heels and her hair is down. Okay and before she tried to smoke a cigarette. And you know how she hates that? Then yesterday she did not want to go from the club until four in the morning. The worst part is that she hardly ate anything these past two days. I don't know what to do Chuck." Serena says all this under a minute with no breaths in between.

"First why did you take her to the club? Take her to your hotel." Chuck did not understand why Serena would think of taking her the club.

"Because this was supposed to be a fun vacation to ourselves so I took her so we could have fun like in the old days. But yesterday in this club that's when she was being different so I tried to get her out but she started to yell at me telling me that I don't rule over her life." Serena was close to tears now.

"What can I do? She told me she never wants to see me again." Chuck hated being so far away from Blair and not knowing what she's doing.

"She didn't mean that Chuck. Blair was just mad at that moment so she didn't think straight. She listens to you Chuck." Chuck kept thinking about that last sentence. _She listens to you Chuck._

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Just take Blair somewhere else and distract her somehow." Chuck needed to text his driver to come pick him up.

"Thanks Chuck." Chuck hangs up the phone. It was the afternoon in Manhattan and he can leave in the evening.

XOXO XOXO

Blair leaves to go to the bathroom.

Serena has her arms crossed and looks at the guy that's by her waiting for Blair, "What's your name again?"

"Conrad. You must be this Serena. Blair said that she had this friend here that can't leave her alone." Conrad looked like a cross between Nate and Chuck. He had long hair like Nate's only it was dark brown, close to black and his eyes were sea blue. But his personality was definitely more like Chuck's.

"Okay Jerk. You obviously like Blair because she's acting differently and you think you'll get lucky. Stay away from Blair." Conrad looks at Serena like as if she were crazy to say that. Serena knows it's an act to get on her good side.

"That's where your wrong. I don't need luck in this. I'm blown away by Blair's beauty." Conrad said in his slight French accent.

Blair comes back and goes by Conrad. Serena looks at them. Conrad wraps his hand around Blair's waist.

"Serena I'll see you later. Conrad lets go somewhere more private." Blair winks at him.

"Blair, no come on let's go back to the hotel. It's already pretty late." Blair shakes her head.

**Don''t tell your friends that you''re leaving now**  
**Just push your way out through the crowd**  
**Meet me in the corner where nobody else can see**

"No, Serena. I'm having fun maybe you should try to do that sometime." Blair leads Conrad out to the lobby where no one was.

XOXO XOXO

After getting heartbroken nothing is better than being distracted by something or perhaps someone and Conrad is that someone just like Chuck was her distraction from being heartbroken by Nate.

**You could be the DJ**  
**I could be the dance floor**  
**You could get up on me**  
**(On me, On me)**

Conrad's blue eyes were intensifying when she looked at him and he had the most gorgeous hair that she just loved to run her hair through it. Conrad whispered something in french that made her giggle. She pushed Conrad so that his back was against the wall. She put her hands around his lovely hair. _Haha lovely._ Blair was a little tipsy so it was good that Conrad had his arms around her. She leaned in to kiss him and he had no problem continuing the kiss. He kissed her neck and she moaned a little. Her phone beeped identifying that she got a text.

**You could be the DJ**  
**I could be the dance floor**  
**You could get up on me**  
**(On me, On me)**

"Who ever that is can wait." She smirked.

**The club is alive with the sound of music**  
**Who''s that girl in the spotlight oo coz she turns me on**

Conrad brought Blair closer so that their whole body was touching. Blair felt his arms and they were muscular. He picked her up and lead to a small room while she was laughing at how spontaneous he was.

**The club is alive with the sound of music**  
**If it''s you in the spotlight oo girl you turn me on**

There was a couch that he placed her on. "Thought we should be somewhere more private."He told her with wink. Conrad had a thing with winks while Chuck had a thing with smirks. He had to stop talking, she just wanted to forget.

**Bring it back back baby baby like that**  
**Bring it back back baby baby like that**

"Then let's do it." She said seductively and unbuttoned his button down Locoste shirt. He kissed her and she pulled him down closer. She was doing something with out thinking about consequences with a gorgeous French man her age. _Wow, was she really that boring before?_

**Girl when you move it''s a private show**  
**Got me wondering how low you can go**  
**Girl you the fire come and put that heat on me**

XOXO XOXO

"Ready to leave Mr. Bass?" Chuck looked at the captain and nodded.

Chuck was about to quickly send Nate a text that he was leaving to France but he remembered that Nate was mad at him about what he did to Jenny so he stopped himself. He walked into his private plane and went to sit. This was going to be a long flight and he was going to prepare what he wanted to say to Blair.

"Okay, the plane will leave shortly Mr. Bass" Chuck heard the flight attendant's voice but barely paid any attention to her. "Here's your scotch Mr. Bass." Chuck took it and finished it shortly. The flight attendant filled the glass.

XOXO XOXO

Serena's cell phone rang and she answered it by the first ring.

"Hello Blair?" Serena was hoping Blair was calling because she was looking for her for the last hour.

"No, it's me Serena. I'm guessing you lost Blair." Serena rolled her eyes in frustration and sighed.

"Yeah, Chuck I think I lost her. She was here a hour ago with Conrad and then they left to go somewhere private and I do not know where and I'm exhausted." Serena liked to explain in detail.

"Who the hell is Conrad?" Chuck heard Serena walking in her heels.

"The guy I was talking about before but that's not the point. I have to find her. Call me when you get to France! Bye!" Serena hung up before Chuck could reply.

XOXO XOXO

Blair and Conrad leave the small room still a little breathless. Conrad's clothes were a mess, his shirt was buttoned half way. Blair was zippering her dress and he was putting her high heels back on her feet. That was how Serena found them.

Serena immediately rushed as quickly as she could when she found them but she too late because she knew that they did "it" already.

"B did you have sex with this jerk over here?" Blair looked at her realizing that someone was there, while Conrad was putting on her other heel without looking at Serena.

"Noo, Serena. Of course not." Blair said in her most sarcastic voice.

Serena did not notice that Blair was being sarcastic "Your lying B, you have sex hair."

"Damn, Serena I was being sarcastic and so what if I did have sex with the "jerk". He's amazing." She gave her a bitchy glare.

"I'm right here." Conrad pointed out to them.

"No. One. Cares." Serena replied to him.

"I do." Blair went and sat on Conrad's lap. He raised her chin and kissed her.

Serena looked at them with her mouth in the shape of an "O". "Just bring her back to the hotel." She was not able to handle the new Blair that was back again. She hoped that this guy was not that bad of a jerk and would bring her back to the hotel

_**Did you guys like this? Please review and tell me what you think about it!**_

_**Song used: The Club is Alive by JLS**_


	2. Chuck in Paris

_**Rated: Teen Chuck/Blair: with Serena + Nate**_

_**Okay, so I'm in the mood to write the next part now and it's easier to do that with the ideas still in my head. A big thanks to:**_ HnM skinnys, Emma, i approve, D, ronan03, tiny, ?, and ggxoxo. _**Most of them are anonymous. I like all reviews, even if it's bad. Remember this is only my opinion on how I feel it could be interesting to happen.**_

**New Blair in Paris**

_Unfortunately for me, Conrad was too much a good guy and he felt it would be wrong for him to not follow Serena's words and he brought me back to my hotel room a hour after Serena left the club._ Maybe, Blair really was really in some stage because she thought good guys could take advantage of girls that had too much alcohol in their system, especially how thin she was looking lately.

Once, Blair was inside her and Serena's fancy French hotel suite. She wanted to have her own room but Serena was convinced that it would be better to share one, since after all this was their vacation. The room was now looking far too big to Blair at this time since her feet were sore and she just wanted to fall down on her comfy looking king sized bed. The light was turned on but that did not matter since Serena Van Der Woodsen was a deep sleeper. Blair tripped giggling, still intoxicated from martinis, before making it onto the most comfortable bed. Serena moved slightly in her sleep but she was still in deep sleep smiling about a dream that she was having. Blair did not bother to get changed or anything because once she was on the bed she fell asleep with in a few seconds.

"_I don't know who I am anymore Nate."_

When Blair woke up the next morning she felt sick, her head was throbbing and she ran into the bathroom and emptied her stomach of alcohol into the porcelain toilet. _God, why did I drink so much f' in martinis yesterday._ Blair did not know Serena was awake because she looked and Serena's eyes were shut but really Serena had been awake but just resting her eyes, so Blair continued to empty her stomach of yesterdays overload of alcohol that probably Chuck Bass drank every day without the effects.

Serena was worried that Blair was getting herself sick. Maybe, Serena was just slow or was it because Serena was not a morning person. Who, knew. Serena could not take the noise coming from the bathroom, so she as quickly as she could got out from her covers and went to Blair.

"Blair, what's going on?" Blair looked up from the floor to see Serena.

"Oh, it's all the effin alcohol I drank yesterday. I feel sick. My head is spinning. Why does this fucking only happen to me. I think God wants me to suffer!" Blair said dramatically.

If Chuck was here he would tease Blair about her language, Serena thought in her head.

"Take it. You'll feel better." Serena handed Blair a pain-reliever and a glass of water.

XOXO XOXO

Chuck left the airport and now he had to text Serena to get the name of the hotel that they were staying at. He did not know how Blair would react to seeing him so soon after what she had to deal with before leaving for Paris. But Chuck really meant that he wanted to marry Blair. No one had the same effect on him that Blair did. Blair Waldorf is the only one that Chuck sees in his future.

**Hotel West End. Our room is on floor 16 room 212. Get some room by there. -S**

Chuck told the limo driver to get to West End Hotel which was in the heart of Paris. He just did not get why Serena was being so nice to him after what he did to Blair. He would think Serena was pissed off at him but that was not the case since she was helping him get closer to Blair. Something definitely had to be wrong with Blair.

XOXO XOXO

"So, what do you what me to order from room service B? These chocolate chip pancakes and the cheese raspberry crepes look real delicious." Serena said looking at the room service menu laying on her bed with her feet in the air.

"I'm going downstairs to eat." Blair said quickly.

"I'll go with you B. The same food's down there anyway." Blair was already by the door ready to leave.

"No, S I'm just going by myself." Blair left the suite before Serena stopped her or was suspicious.

XOXO XOXO

Blair knew she did not have a eating disorder, at least nothing serious. She was not relapsing again but she was just limiting how much food she ate. She did not want to come back to New York and have Chuck Bass see that she was eating her feelings up. No, she did not want to give him the pleasure for him to know that she became fat and ugly when she was not with him. She was going make Chuck regret doing everything to her and he would know that she was completely over him.

At the large restaurant Blair ordered a strong coffee for her hangover and a small French pastry to fill her sweet tooth. How come whenever Blair was in some odd phase all she wanted to do was to call Nate. Nate she knew that she had no feelings for and it was comfortable just to tell him what she felt because she trusted him. Serena was a little judgmental and would want to do something straight away. While Chuck well he was Chuck and he was also the reason behind the pain that she hid so well.

Blair went outside to sit on a marble bench. The only thing she wanted to do right now was to pour out all her emotions to yours truely golden boy Nathaniel Archibald. Hopefully he was not under any sort of influence of Chuck's at the moment. She dialed a number that she knew so well even though it was not dialed often.

"Hello...?" Nate answered awaken early in the morning not looking at the caller id since he did not feel like opening his tired eyes.

Blair swallowed. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea. She thought maybe she should hang up but it was pointless since he would know she hung up when he checked.

"Nate. It's Blair." Blair sat up on the bench.

"Blair what's up?" Nate replied while sitting up on his bed.

"Can I talk to you Nate or is this a bad time..." She sounded horrible when her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

"Any time you can talk to me. Remember we're the non-judging-breakfast-club." Blair rolled her eyes a little at that. So much has changed, most of them don't even talk to each other.

"Right." She took a breath while Nate waited at the other end. "You know how the time I haven't made it into Yale I was in this kind of phase where I did what ever the hell I never did before and would just not listen to anyone." It was hard to say this but it felt good to let it out.

"Yes, I remember. That was the time we got back together." Nate was remembering the past moments and how Blair told him she didn't know who she was anymore.

"Yeah well, it's happening again Nate. I keep distracting myself with things to forget about what_ he_ did. I can't stop because being this new Blair makes me forget about the pain I'm feeling. I like how exciting it is to just be someone else." Tears were falling down Blair's ivory cheeks.

"Blair you can't do this all the time because you'll end up doing something you'll regret!" Nate hated how Chuck made Blair feel once again and how Nate could hear her lose her voice a bit which meant she was crying.

"Then why when you, Serena, and _he_ act that way there's no problem? Why, Nate is it cause I'm up-tight or something?" Blair replied in fast tone.

"No Blair. It's cause when we do this it's to get over what we did not to forget or avoid it." Blair was not sure when Nate had become so intelligent all of a sudden. Maybe it was him being in Columbia?

"Fine Nate I'll try to listen to you but I will still continue for some time because this is _my_ vacation and I want to enjoy _my_ summer. " Nate kind of understand where Blair was coming from this and he did not really think Blair would make too much damage at the..

"Just one question?" Blair's eyes were at this point red from the soft crying.

"Why do you expose your cover to me but never to anyone else?" He curious what her answer would be.

"Because Nate Archibald I love you." Nate shocked a little at the other end. "You know as a friend Nate." Blair gave a little short laugh.

Nate was slightly relieved but happy that she could count on him. "I love you too Blair." Blair smiles a little.

"I guess I'll go now since you probably need your sleep and I don't want Serena to find me here."

Blair thanked Nate. They said their goodbyes and Blair was still sitting on the bench just thinking.

XOXO XOXO

Serena was indulging herself with luxurious breakfast foods and she was watching a rerun of_ One Tree Hill_. She was not even looking at her pancakes but was just staring at the plasma television while putting pieces into her mouth. Serena thought about going after Blair but then thought otherwise considering Blair probably needed some time to her self.

**In front of the hotel now.** -Chuck Bass

Serena did not know what she wanted to do when Chuck up to her room, what she would say. Blair would probably be shocked and mad but she needed to get through this phase some how and if the reminder of what Chuck did helped then so be it.

XOXO XOXO

Chuck pulled up to the front of _West End_ with the limo. He slowing got out not knowing what he would expect. Once he went to front door, he looked around and saw someone that looked familiar on a bench by the hotel garden. It was Blair doing what broke his heart. She was crying but was constantly wiping her eyes, not wanting anyone to see her. Her eyes were red and she was wearing a black tight dress something that Serena would wear. In her hands was her _Blackberry_ which she was just looking at it with sad eyes.

Chuck wanted to do something. He would go up to her that was what he would do but then Blair got up, fixed her dress and her makeup, then she did something he did not expect, she took a deep breath and smiled to one in particular. She looked like she thought of something good, had a face that everyone would want to go up to and find find out why she was so happy. Chuck knew it was to cover up her sadness.

Blair strutted to the main door but was surprised when the door was blocked by Chuck Bass. Her mouth was opened for two brief seconds before closing it and remember that she did not care. She did not care if this was one of Chuck's plans to win her over because she was the Blair he did not want.

"_This isn't the Blair I want."_

"What are doing here Charles Bass? There are some really hot girls down in the lobby if you wanted to fuck someone tonight." Blair said in a different tone that would prove that she did not care what he did anymore. _Plus, role playing is so much fun._

"Blair I don't care about any other girl but _you_. " Blair thought that this could not be any easier.

She pulled him away from the door and moved closer, "Really, because I care about all boys _but you_." Blair whispered in his ear. This caused Chuck's body to react. He did not like what she said but he could not help for his body to shiver in response to how close they were.

"But, I wouldn't mind to do this right now." Blair whispered closer to him. She kissed him, touching his ruffled airplane hair. This did not hurt her in any way because this was the other Blair not her, so it was all fun.

Chuck pulled away even through his body was telling him not to. "Blair this is not you."

"You don't know me. I don't know you." She said with her eyebrows raised.

"This is not the Blair I want." Chuck told her when she was leaning in.

Blair gave him a look that said _I don't care_. "Good." She said and walked up to a man that looked mysterious in a black leather jacket. Chuck watched her carefully not moving his eyes on anything else.

"I'm Blair Waldorf." She gave him a flirty look. He looked her up and down.

"Tyler. Are you from here?" She moved closer to him.

"No. Do you want to show me around later, let's say at eight?" Blair noticed his black motorcycle.

Chuck could not take this anymore so he rushed over to Blair.

"Ignore everything my girlfriend just said." Chuck gave the guy a threatening look while having his hand around Blair's small waist.

She quickly pushed him away. "Really cause a boyfriend cheats on a girlfriend with a high school girl? Good to know." She rolled her eyes sarcatically and shrugged giving the man a look that said _Sorry I have a stalker ex_.

The man gave Blair a sympathetic look. "Right... I'll see you here at eight." He gave her a paper with his number on it. He winked at her and left in his motorcycle. Chuck would of punched this guy if there weren't any security men around the hotel.

"Blair you know he's not your type." Blair looked at him, at his angry face.

"He is exactly my type. Did you see his arms? He's more muscular than you ever were... and Nate. The motorcycle makes him even hotter." Blair carried on talking about how she loves guys with dark hair, sexy smiles, and a dangerous side. Chuck was standing there more jealous than he has ever been since he saw Blair kissing Nathaniel.

**_Do you like the end because I thought of it at the end. I was going to add this quote "I'm someone who won't stop looking for love just because I've lost it and that's why I'm going in the belly of the beast, Paris" (Blair)but I did not know where. It's from the Gossip Girl Season 4 Trailer which looks amazing! Review Please! -UnwrittenGirl_**


	3. Hatred in Paris

_**Rated: Teen Chuck/Blair**_

_**I got pretty distracted with school and everything else but I got a chance today to continue this.**_ **I hope this is good.**

**New Blair in Paris** 3

Her date with Tyler turned out to be dreadful. The restaurant he took her to was cheap. The food they had ate was unappetizing. He was the most boring person when he opened his mouth. _Who knew looks could deceive? Well, of course there was Jenny Humprey... but we all know that Jenny is Brooklyn trash. _She pretended that she was interested in his every wordeven through she wanted to escape. It was all for show because Blair knew that _he_ would be somewhere in the restaurant watching her every move. She was quite an actress when lying to people but she had to be careful with the things she said and did because for some reason Chuck Bass could read her like an open book.

Blair waited for Tyler to finish paying the bill by the restaurant door but she could not stand the smell of the restaurant any longer for some reason, it made her feel sick. She needed fresh air. Blair walked out of the French restaurant in her Jimmy Choo heels and stood by the door. It would be a perfect time for a smoker to smoke but Blair was not a smoker, so she just breathed in air. She stopped when she felt a sent of expensive cigarette smoke and alcohol reach up to her. She recognized the familiar scent of Chuck Bass but it never felt so strong as it was now.

Blair saw him from the corner of her eye. She recognized the red scarf he was wearing. It was his trademark scarf back from high school. _God, why was he wearing it now. Did he really think that I would come running back to him when I saw the scarf? Sure, he looks hot but that basshole will never get my heart again. _Chuck put out his cigarette out when finally reaching Blair.

Blair glares at him. "Oh, don't stop in account of me. I'm leaving anyway."

"Date not going out as planned?" Chuck replied ignoring what she said.

"Not that it's any of your business Bass but it's going great."

Chuck chuckled, "Right Blair, like you would ever enjoy a place this shabby."

"I did it was unexpected, spontaneous. It really did not matter about the food because me Tyler were doing other stuff most of time anyway." Blair giggled as if remembering what they did. She was not looking in Chuck's eyes but knew that he was.

Chuck noticed that she was not looking at him. "Clearly, your lying because doing that thing when your eyes aren't matching your lips."

Blair was about to answer him back when Tyler walked out over to her. He grabbed her waist. She pulled him in for a long kiss before getting onto the back of his motorcycle. She whispered something into his ear while he turned back to smile at her. Tyler started to drive his motorcycle and she wanted to look back, just once, to see his face but she knew that she could not take the risk knowing well that _he_ would be looking at her with concern. _I'm not his little mission. I clearly told __**him**__ that I never wanted to see __**him**__ again after that thing with Brooklyn. He is such a basshole to think that I would ever accept __**his**__ help . _

Damn, this was not her. She was not some girl who went out on dates and took risks, well of course she did with _him_ but that was because he consumed her. She was Blair Waldorf. She hated not knowing how things would turn out, she needed control, so she created this fictional world of Blair Waldorf that was much like Serena's party past.

Once she and Tyler got to the hotel, she knew time was short and that _he_ would be here shortly arriving in a limo. She had to think of a plan quickly, which was simple of course since she was Blair Waldorf but whatever. She told Tyler to walk her inside the hotel but no, he would not be included in her plan since Tyler would be too much work to follow through. Tyler walked out and Blair walked up to the Hotel Reservation area. She would get another room, so she would not have to stuck with Serena when she wanted to be left alone.

Blair was now the first one on line. She greeted the young women in french but soon learned that the woman could speak English. "I want to get a room with one bedroom."

"Alright. I have a room on floor 4 is that alright?" Blair nodded quickly.

It would be more than alright knowing that the room was lower than Serena's and probably Chuck's since she knew Serena opened her big mouth and told him everything. "Yes, that would be perfect."

"Can I get your name?"

Blair looked at her and said slowly. "Audrey Hepburn." The woman looked at her with raised eyebrows.

_This girl is lying but does it matter, I still get paid._"Okay...Audrey. Cash or Credit?"

"Cash." Blair handed her the account that was needed and received the keys. She took the stairs knowing that the _he_ would not.

In the room she felt dizzy after walking in her heels up four floors or maybe from barely touching her food all day. She could not take it. He was not supposed to be in Paris, bringing back all the terrible memories that she could think of. Her head was aching in pain from thoughts of how he fucked Jenny just because she was late. She hated Chuck for taking Jenny's virginity because he was her first now she would be put in the same category as someone she hated with a passion..

She threw her Valentino shoes at the wall and tears were falling down her deep down eyes. She sat weakly on the floor and broke down crying with her hands covering her face. _Did he touch her like he touched me? Was he gentle on Jenny too because it was her damn first time?_ She didn't remember losing control since high school and it was not going to stop now. _He probably wanted someone who's skinny and if he wanted gothic Barbie. He could fucking have her!_ She was in her bathroom, about to do something that she knew was going to happen anyway in the near future, something that she did before Chuck. But now Chuck was someone she couldn't even speak his name. She felt ugly looking in the mirror seeing mascara smears, her hair messed up, and the way her body looked.

She kneeled down by the porcelain toilet. _I hate myself. I hate __**you**__ for this_. She put her finger down her throat without a second thought. She needed the memories to go away and if this was what it would take then she would do it. She felt pain in her dry throat. Her throat never hurt as it did now mainly because usually before she would eat before doing this ungraceful act but now she was emptying what had been consumed the day before.

She could not get back up, her legs were shaking and her head was spinning. _I just need to sleep._ Now her vision was blacking off and Blair was thinking it was just sleep but it was something much more.

**Xoxo **

**This was supposed to be much longer but I will spit it in half since I want the other one to be the last one. I love everyone who reviewed. Whenever I receive a receive I really want to write more and I get a smile with excitement. Thank you so much for much for reading.!** _**Xoxo C**_


	4. Sorrow in Paris

_**Rated: Teen Chuck/Blair**_

_**Thank you to who ever reviewed,**_ followed, or added this story to their favorites.

** New Blair in Paris** 4

"_If only there was something that I could say, to make the sun shine and the rain go away. _

_If there was something I could do — It hurts me to think that you're feeling so bl_

_ue. _

_It'll be your umbrella, together we'll stand to weather the storm, I'll be holding your hand."_

Chuck followed Blair with a limo. He could not let her go away that easily with out seriously. He needed for her to stop holding back. He knew that she was holding back because she was hiding her feelings, feelings that were caused by him. She was looking for an escape which she was looking for from the guys she met. Everything was his fault. He created the mess that Blair was. Chuck needed to save Blair from her self-destruction before it was too late.

He now waited as patiently as Chuck Bass could on the check in line to find out what room Blair was in. The man in front of him was taking such a long time asking various questions. Chuck needed to see Blair. He knew that Blair would not go back to her and Serena's room because she would be mad at Serena for calling him. Blair was never a predictable person to anyone but Chuck could predict her next move like a chess game because he knew her better than he knew himself.

"Yes?" The woman looked at Chuck asking him what he wanted. Chuck could see that she was young and probably not very experienced in her job.

"I want to know what room is Audrey Hepburn is in." Chuck hoped that she choose this name and some other name.

She raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry but that is personal information that I can not give." She said this in a professional voice.

He was about to say his one hitter one and tell her that she would get fired if she did not give him the room number but thought otherwise considering how much problems being Chuck Bass had caused.

He then said something that he only wished was true, "I need to know her room number. She is my fiancée and last night she forgot her ring. I would call her but she forgot her cell phone as well." He pulls out the engagement ring from the inside of his paisley jacket pocket and shows the woman the elegant diamond ring. The young woman could not help but tell Chuck. She did not want to ruin an engagement because of a missing ring.

When Chuck reached Blair's room, he did not know what he should do first. If he knocked and she opened the door which was unlikely, she would slam the door in his face seeing that it was him or she would pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary and would act strangely. He decided that checking if the door was unlocked was the clever thing to do at this point, hoping that she rushed into the room not thinking to lock the door.

To Chuck's surprise the door had opened easily once he turned the gold handle. He walked in slowly, carefully, inside feeling nothing but silence in the room. The room was a one bedroom with one bathroom and in the bedroom it was odd. He took notice quickly that the room was a mess with her pair of heels on opposite directions in the room, which was unusual for her. He knew that something was with Blair and he would forever feel guilty if he was too late. From the end of the bedroom Chuck took long and heavy steps to bathroom in the corner. The door was open in the bathroom with the littlest of light coming out.

Turning on one of the lights Chuck froze in his place. He could not believe what he was seeing. Blair was lying on the floor passed out with her head on her knees, her face pale with smeared makeup, and the toilet cover was lifted up.

He moved down next to her and moved her hair out of her eyes. He then fixed her position so that her head was on his knees. Chuck needed her to wake up. He needed for to be okay. He checked the pace of her heart which he always loved the sound of. Her heart was moving in hurried paces and Chuck had no experience with this but he knew that this was not good.

A tear rolled down his eye as he slowly spoke to her what he wished she could hear. "Blair… I know you hate me and that's fine because I hate myself too right now."

He touched her hand that would be slapping him if she was awake. "I know how could Chuck Bass hate himself... I hate everything that I did that caused you pain… and do that ever hurts you. I love you Blair, something that my father never knew of." He took a deep breath.

"But if I love you so much then why did I cause you harm? Maybe you need someone who deserves you because I fucked everything up. I made you do this to yourself." He was crying hard now with a sharp pain in his heart.

The hand in Chuck's palm moved unnoticeably. "I made you believe you were not good enough when you are the only perfect girl there is in my life. The whole incident of Jenny I regret. She was nothing but a whore to me. I believed you would never be mine and I hated the feeling."

"I honestly know that if you're not in my life and there no us, then there is no meaning to my life. I'm a selfish bastard… that loves you."

Chuck lifted Blair up in his arms carefully, bringing her onto the bed. The bed was more comfortable and warmer than the floor tiles. He laid next to her listening to her light breaths.

"I'm sorry Blair." He said.

Blair's eyes opened the next morning, she knew that it would be a pain to get to get up after the night she had. She felt sleepy and extremely hungry. She twisted her body around to see the time on the table clock and closed her eyes after seeing Chuck sleeping mere inches away. She knew that would explain why she was on the bed and not on the bathroom floor. She remembered he was talking to her and crying but she barely heard him when she awoke hazily for a few seconds but she didn't remember being the floor.

She opened her eyes again and this time she looking at another pair eyes that were closed before.

"I should go." Chuck said after the silence they shared looking at each other.

Blair opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She tried again and in an raspy voice said, "St-Stay." Her dry throat was hurting and to her this seemed too much like high school expect now Chuck was there.

He nodded understanding her. "Do want me to order breakfast? Just nod if you do Blair."

She nodded looking at him with tears in her eyes feeling guilty for what she did. Chuck brought himself closer to her and just hugged her, soothing her with his touch.

_Thank you for reading. I hope this is at least decent. Last night I had a dream about the next episode of Gossip Girl and it made my morning and thought to finish this chapter. Love you all. (: _


End file.
